Somo Hung
Somo Hung, a Terran, was a "fringe-squib", a person born and raised on a Fringe Worlds|Fringe World in the Koprulu Sector. His parents wanted a better life for him, so they spent all their credits sending him to Umoja, a planet where many opportunities awaited. Unlike most fringe-squib, Somo Hung was well-educated. Hung became a low-level prospector for the Umojans when he received news that his parents, and indeed the entire population of his home world, were killed by cholera (a contagious disease). Hung, an idealistic young man, considered joining the Korhal rebel faction, which had stationed some members on Umoja. He and the rebel leader Arcturus Mengsk saw each other there, but he couldn't decide on whether he should join or not. He quickly made up his mind, however, joining the Sons of Korhal upon its formation when the planet Korhal was scoured of life by the Terran Confederacy nuclear attack. Mengsk scorned him for his seeming lack of willpower and courage, but noted that his rebel force was now too small to keep out recruits. Mengsk wasn't the only person who scorned Hung - most of the rebels, including Lieutenant Pollock Rimes, despised him for being a "fringe-squib". He clashed with Rimes while abord the Sons of Korhal battlecruiser, the Hyperion. The Hyperion used to be a Terran Confederacy battlecruiser, and Rimes used to be its captain. However he joined Mengsk's rebels after his vessel crashed in Umojan territory. His first taste of action was in a Sons of Korhal raid on Vyctor 5, a Terran Confederacy world, which housed a secret installation, the Fujita Facility. His group, small enough to fit into a modified Siege Tank, passed through the stable weather formation, the Fujita Pinnacle, in order to approach the facility. Their job was to destroy the four Missile Turrets surrounding the facility, which would enable the a Dropship filled with troops to approach. However, the Siege Tank's engine broke down, and it could not destroy all of the Missile Turrets. Rimes, Hung and the others had to emerge from the Siege Tank and fight. They were heavily outnumbered by the Terran Confederacy security detail. During battle, his indecisive actions earned even more scorn from Pollock Rimes. However, Rimes was a very good commander, leading his men to slay the Confederates despite his numerical disadvantage. Entering the facility, his troops discovered a young telepath named Sarah Kerrigan, along with some xenomorphs, which Rimes ordered destroyed. Both Mengsk and Hung took great interest in Kerrigan. While Mengsk kept his motives secret, Hung couldn't keep his romantic feelings hidden from the telepathic Kerrigan. Rimes, on the other hand, didn't like her. Pollock Rimes made his displeasure about Hung known shortly after Hung received some disturbing news. In an effort to hide the existence of these xenomorphs, which were first seen on Fringe Worlds, the Confederates had slain the entire populations of these worlds with plagues. Hung's world was one of them. Hung was sitting in the mess hall with his only friends in the rebel organization, Sarah Kerrigan and Sergeant Forest Keel, when Rimes approached. He wanted Hung to do some training, but Hung was suffering emotional distress. Kerrigan told Rimes to back off, but he refused, so she beat him up. Rimes had never experienced something like that before. He gave Hung five "ticks" (minutes) to report to training. Arcturus Mengsk wanted to launch a bold attack on the Terran Confederacy, whose media services ignored the actions of the Sons of Korhal. His strike would be directed against the Ghost Academy on the Confederate homeworld of Tarsonis. The mission was virtually suicidal in nature. Shortly before the mission, Hung and Kerrigan admitted their love for each other. During the mission, Pollock Rimes was in charge. Sarah Kerrigan was also present, but Arcturus Mengsk had sent her on a secret mission. Rimes abandoned the team, however, saying they could handle it without him. Hung grew suspicious and followed him. He discovered that Rimes was still loyal to the Terran Confederacy, and had warned the Academy of the Sons of Korhal attack. Hung and Rimes fought (mostly) hand-to-hand. Hung blinded Rimes and killed him, but was badly injured. Meanwhile, Sarah Kerrigan's mission was failing. She had been sent after Major Rumm, an old adversary of hers, but he had been warned, and caught her in a high gravity trap. The rest of the rebels were trapped by Ghosts near the Academy's power plant. Hung was able to open the doors in the recreation area where the rebels were trapped, letting them enter the power planet. The Ghosts didn't want to fight them there, giving the rebels time to destroy the power planet. The rebels were all killed, but the power went out... rescuing Kerrigan! While she could move, Sarah Kerrigan was still trapped. Somo Hung went to rescue her, but Major Rumm spotted him and quickly killed him. Hung is probably named after Hong Kong actor, Sammo Hung. See also StarCraft: Uprising Hung, Somo Hung, Somo